1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses and image forming systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known image forming apparatuses that comprise, for example, a plurality of attach/detach sections to and from each of which a developing unit (which serves as an example of a developer container for containing developer) can be attached and detached, and an image bearing body for bearing a latent image. These image forming apparatuses form images by developing the latent image bore on the image bearing body with the developer contained in the developing unit(s) attached to the attach/detach section(s). When image signals are transmitted from an external device such as a computer, the image forming apparatus moves the developing units to thereby locate one of the developing units at a developing position opposing the image bearing body. A developer image is formed by developing the latent image formed on the image bearing body, and the image is temporarily transferred onto an intermediate transferring body. The image forming apparatus sequentially changes the developing units and repeats the developing and transferring in a similar manner to superimpose a plurality of developer images and thereby form a color image. The developer image formed on the intermediate transferring body is then transferred onto a medium to form an image thereon. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-333756 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-43773.)
In some situations, a user may wish to use a color image forming apparatus as a monochrome image forming apparatus by attaching, for example, only a black developing unit, which contains black developer, to the image forming apparatus. In order to fulfill such a desire, it is advantageous to use an image forming apparatus of the type described below, for example.
This type of image forming apparatus comprises a plurality of attach/detach sections to and from each of which a developing unit for containing developer can be attached and detached, and an image bearing body for bearing a latent image (and also a displaying section for displaying information thereon, if necessary). When a developing unit is attached to each of the plurality of attach/detach sections, the image forming apparatus can be used as a color image forming apparatus for forming a color image by developing the latent image bore on the image bearing body with the developer contained in each of the developing units. On the other hand, when a developing unit is attached to only one of the plurality of attach/detach sections, the image forming apparatus can be used as a single-color image forming apparatus for forming a single-color image by developing the latent image bore on the image bearing body with the developer contained in that developing unit.
(1) In this type of image forming apparatus, information is displayed on the displaying section. For example, the image forming apparatus displays, on the displaying section, information about the number of sheets on which images have been formed, for example.
However, not all of the information that is displayed on the displaying section when the image forming apparatus is used as a color image forming apparatus are necessary when the image forming apparatus is used as a monochrome image forming apparatus. For example, it would be preferable to display information, such as the number of sheets of media on which color images have been formed, when the image forming apparatus is used as a color image forming apparatus, but such information as the number of sheets of media on which color images have been formed is not always necessary when the image forming apparatus is used as a monochrome image forming apparatus. In view of such circumstances, there has been a need to display information that suits either the color image forming apparatus or the monochrome image forming apparatus respectively for when the image forming apparatus is used as a color image forming apparatus and for when it is used as a monochrome image forming apparatus.
(2) Further, when the image forming apparatus of the type described above is switched between the single-color mode and the color mode, apparatus information (such as “printer information”) for when printing is carried out according to either the single-color state or the color state is output as a status sheet.
However, not all of the printer information about the color printer that is output when the printer is switched from the single-color mode to the color mode are necessary for the printer information about the single-color printer that is output when the printer is switched from the color mode to the single-color mode. Output of unnecessary information makes it difficult for a user to get hold of necessary information accurately.
(3) Further, there are situations in which a user, serviceperson, etc. (which is also referred to collectively as “user etc.” below) wishes to switch the image forming apparatus between the single-color mode and the color mode. (This switching between the single-color mode and the color mode is also referred to as “apparatus switching” below.) In such a case, the user etc. carries out apparatus switching by either attaching a developing unit to an attach/detach section or detaching a developing unit from an attach/detach section.
However, there are cases in which the user etc. attaches a developing unit to an attach/detach section or detaches a developing unit from an attach/detach section, even though apparatus switching of the image forming apparatus is not intended. For example, the user may exchange developing units, or the user may confirm the developing units to specify causes of a malfunction of the image forming apparatus. If apparatus switching of the image forming apparatus is executed, contrary to the user's intentions, due to attachment/detachment of a developing unit in the above-described cases, then it will become inconvenient for the user etc.
(4) Meanwhile, devices, such as the image forming apparatuses of the type described above, that are capable of communicating with computers generally have device IDs. A device ID is used by the computer to recognize the device when the device is electrically connected to the computer. By receiving the device ID from the device, the computer carries out settings relating to the device, such as allocation of hardware resources, and also carries out operations such as prompting a user to install a device driver for that device (which is also referred to simply as a “driver” below) or loading the driver.
It is preferable for a driver for an image forming apparatus of the above-mentioned type to be provided with functions that suit a single-color image forming apparatus for when the image forming apparatus is being used as the single-color image forming apparatus, as well as functions that suit a color image forming apparatus for when the image forming apparatus is being used as the color image forming apparatus. This would be convenient for a user.
Therefore, it is preferable that computers run a driver having the appropriate functions that suit either the single-color image forming apparatus or the color image forming apparatus when it receives a device ID from an image forming apparatus.